


Miss Ackerman's Titan Maid

by Sefirosa



Series: Titan Maid [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional tags and characters as the crack progresses, Annie is younger than canon age, Another set of blondies is introduced yet again, Armin and Annie are now here, Chef Eren Yeager, Cross-dressing Eren Yeager, Gen, I swear I was sober when I did this, Krista is called by her real name here, Maid Eren Yeager, Read at your own risks, Sort Of, Titan Eren Yeager, Uno card games, WTF did I just write?, Why Did I Write This?, dem eren kno how to lick boobies, dis is just a crackfic everybody, inspired by dragon maid and titan!eren in my weird dreams, ok this is enough tags for now, sorry forgot to add that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefirosa/pseuds/Sefirosa
Summary: Mikasa is living a quiet life at the heart of the woods. One day as she opens her door to do her daily chores she was met by a terrifying sight before her-the face of a titan staring straight at her. The titan then immediately transforms himself into a cute, young and energetic boy that was mysteriously dressed in a maid outfit, introducing himself as Eren.





	1. Introducing Eren! The strongest maid ever! (Well, he’s a Titan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/gifts), [Eurasian_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurasian_Lynx/gifts).



> Uhmmm. . . . ok, where do I start?
> 
> So for everybody who is reading Black Pilgrimage I'm sorry to say but the story might be on hiatus for I don't know until my friend is back I guess? She's my co-author for that story and not to mention I now lack inspiration for continuing so yeah that's it. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant above anyways enjoy! ^_^

Early rays of sun pierced through the clouds illuminating the green scenery below. Birds chirped at the early hours of morning as they flew through the sky. Beyond the greenery of the forests a large behemoth rose up from the trees. It’s height piercing beyond the heavens. Its captivating emerald eyes soaking the view before it, its third eyelid blinking a few times.

Before the large behemoth is an outstretched view of the greenery and beyond it was a city of some sorts. The monster can’t tell as it was too far away for it to see. But the city wasn’t the one it was interested too. It slowly lifted its head up and turned towards the east as it stared something that only it could see. A few minutes had passed before the behemoth slowly walked towards the said direction. Its gigantic footsteps disturbing the nature below and leaving titanic footsteps on its wake as the earth tremble with each step it take.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just east of the place where the behemoth had awoken a simple humble house with its roof painted brown with white walls rested on a small but spacious clearing deep within the forest. A small garden bearing various crops lay beside the right of the house with a small pond with fishes on the left. 

The early morning rays passed through the window and crawled throughout the dim room illuminating it. The room revealed a figure lying on the bed. Said figure had slender but muscular body that was covered in a thin white night gown, so thin it almost revealed her. . . private parts. But what does she care anyway? She’s now all alone living here and it’s not like someone would just bust through the door, saw her almost naked figure and run off to somewhere to tell everyone what she looked like naked. Not here at least. This is the reason why she chose to live here. Difficult yes but it is simple and quiet like what she expected. Her parents are worried at first since it is quite lonely and not to mention dangerous due to the wild animals roaming around the area. It took her awhile but she manages to convince her parents to live here rather than the house they initially bought at the city for her. 

It had been years since then.

And she never imagines what could possibly go wrong living here. Not now at least. Oh how wrong she would be in the near future.

As she dresses herself to get ready (not bothering to wear undergarments for she is the only human living here) for whatever chores she’ll be doing today she haven’t noticed the area outside being disturbed by a large gigantic figure. Now looming above her house and its unsuspecting resident. 

Now dressed and ready she opened the door outside only to be greeted by a gigantic and terrifying sight before her. Hunched before her was a gigantic naked humanoid monster with a muscular figure, clawed hands and feet, a dishelved brown hair above its angular face decorated with piercing green eyes and a disfigured large maw with no cheeks exposing its rows of teeth for all to see was glaring straight at her face. Her eyes widen in shock as she did not expect what she was seeing outside the first thing on the morning would be. . . this. Wanting to convince herself that it was only a nightmare she pinch herself and felt a wince of pain shot up at her. No, this wasn’t a dream! Then what is that thing in front of her? A Titan. She realized.

_“Titans. Beings that reigned as deities before the Gods of Olympus had overthrown them on their Godhood. Imaginary creatures that possess God-like strength and said to punish mortals who done misdeeds.”_

Mouth opened in a voiceless scream she fell to her knees and tried to back away. And before she could even stand up and ran wherever her legs would carry her while screaming for help the titan parted its jaws and let out a steamy sigh. Covering her in a cloud of smoke.

The hot smoke made her eye water. As soon as the smoke had cleared she saw the gigantic figure glowed brightly that blinded her for a moment. As the titan glowed it began to shrink until it was about her size and the glow disappeared revealing a boy about in his teens with messy brown locks and. . .what was he wearing? Is that a maid outfit? If only what happened (whatever it was) wasn’t so terrifying she would’ve burst out laughing at him.

Currently standing before her was a young boy dressed in a ridiculous but decent maid outfit. It consisted of a pastel blue frilly dress adorned with a matching frilly white half-apron and what the heck?! It was even completed with a headpiece, long white socks, and black shoes! 

“Good morning, Mikasa-chan!”

Huh? What? Titan? Maid? Boy? Illusion? Crossdress? Is this even real? Do I even know him? Lack of sleep? Delusional? Stranger? Who’s this? Will he eat me? Did he just greet me? He just damn speak. He’s gonna eat me. Too tired? Too much caffeine?

No. It’s just a dream, right? But she already proved moments ago that this WASN’T a dream.

“G-good morning.”

She greeted back. Because damn, she doesn’t know what anything else to say.

“Ah! I’m so sorry if I scared you like that! Here let me help me you.” The boy? Titan? She didn’t know said as he grab her arms gently and helped her to her feet. “I-it’s okay I was just shook.” Mikasa replied. The boy just smiled gently at her (she didn’t know Titans have this softer side but then again maybe he just wanted to eat her as his breakfast later). 

“Would it be alright to come inside?” He asked oh so politely. “Oh, sure, come inside” Because what else could she do?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once inside, Eren (now he learned the boy/titan’s name) had told her of the events last night and how he had protected her but she (did she remember? Did it actually happen?) insisted that she wanted a maid that would help her with her chores so he volunteered and she had apparently told him to come by at her house tomorrow early which he did. But that doesn’t mean he have to wear a maid outfit or act like one. He’s a boy for God’s sake! And as much she hated it but he look damn hot but cute in that outfit and not to mention sexy too. He would be perfect for. . .

She shook her head violently. _No! Don’t let your wild thoughts go there! Mikasa mentally scolded herself_. “So. . .” She began.

“You mean we met yesterday and I offered you to stay here? Right, Eren?” She questioned. Because that wasn’t like her at all. She liked living alone. She doesn’t need someone else in here. 

“Yes!” The titan now human replied cheerfully. _Well, that’s strange. Then why I couldn’t remember?_ If that’s the case she’ll gonna ask the titan herself to check if he was telling the truth or not. “If so, then where did we meet?” She asked. “The mountains! We met in the mountains!” _The mountains, huh? _Then suddenly the events from last night came crashing through her (like the Armored titan crashed through the walls lol)__

____

__

She remembers being lost in the forest. She remembers crying. She remembers being chased by wolves. She remembers a terrifying loud roar. She remembers being carried by something big. She remembers HIM talking to her. 

_“Want to come to my place?”_

_My place. . ._

_My place. . ._

_Place. . ._

The words echoed through her like an echo that was yelled loudly at the cave. Her eyes shot up in horror as the memory from before hit her full force. But it seems that the titan is oblivious to all of her inner turmoil as he still kept that gentle warm smile on his face. “I’ll never forget those kind words Mikasa-chan!” She held her head with both arms as she lowered it in her panic and confusion. “Please allow to me start working here as your maid!” Now what?

As much as she hated it just to send him off she had to refuse. She doesn’t have enough money for two plus she doesn’t have a job. She relies on her crops and hunting at the forest for food and clothing. Not only that but she also hadn’t thought about living with another person. Let alone a magical titan boy. She wasn’t prepared for this.

“I’m sorry but you can’t.” She could feel Eren’s face fell down at that. “Huh?” “Look, I don’t know if you’re a titan or whatever but I don’t have plans on hiring anyone.” She told him as she slowly lifted her head to look up at him. She could now see the look of despair on his face. “I don’t need any pay!” He insists. He just doesn’t get it, huh? “No, that’s not the problem. . .” 

“I can be useful!” He insisted once more as he slammed both of his hands down at the table and neared his face to her as if to prove his point at her. “I can use my strength to protect you! You humans are small and weak so I will protect you! Please let me use my strength to protect you! And oh! I can even use magic too! I can give you anything you want with it and curse people you hate. Even if you don’t hire me as a maid it will be alright for me.” Huh? What? “No, no, no!” That’s not what she meant but then again. . .

“Why a maid though?” She queried. It’s a question she’s been eager to ask ever since this boy had transformed. “Because you said a maid would be the best!” “I did?” Her eyes then flicked at his back where her photos from her high school days are hanged from the wall and saw one of it had her wearing a dress similar to Eren while serving costumers at what seems to be the school festival (she couldn’t remember, it had been years since then). “Oh, right.” She said scratching her head. Now she really need to get outside of this situation before it gets out of hand. “I’m sorry I made a promise that I can’t keep. But I hope you’ll understand. . .” She trailed off before looking at him straight in the eyes. “I can’t change the impossible.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t change the impossible.”

The moment she said that he felt his world crushing down. It was as if the words were a sharp arrow that pierced through his soul and straight into his heart. He knew it. If she didn’t even remember him and the events from last night, then how else she could remember her promise? He thought she was the one. He remembers her kind words as they exchanged conversations that night. How she selflessly offered him a new home to stay in exchange of working as a maid. No one in his life had treated him so kindly and. . . normal. Like he was a human. And that only person who treated him with such kindness is pushing him away. He felt hurt. He wanted to cry but kept his tears to his own. 

He hung his head low in shame at his mistake and for intruding at her place. Maybe he entered the wrong house? Maybe he talked to the wrong person? If she really is the Mikasa that introduced herself last night then. . . What did he do wrong to be shooed away? She’s like a completely different person from before. But he still did not let his hopes go down. She’s the one, isn’t she? “It’s absolutely impossible?” His voice shook as he said this. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” 

That’s it. That’s finally it. He could finally feel his heart shatter at those words. But he still managed to smile warmly at her. “Understood. My apologies as well, for dropping in so suddenly.”

He stood up from his seat with his head hung low. He then proceeded to walk slowly across from her through the door. Mikasa just watched him all the time until she saw glimmers on his eyes. Tears. He was crying. He was goddamn crying! Guilt suddenly washed over her as she watched him walk away. Closer towards the door. She wouldn’t care if she would regret this later but dammit! She won’t forgive herself if she make this young boy cry further. Titan or not he is still a kid. And as a responsible adult she need to take care of those in need. Kids especially.

Without thinking further she quickly stood up from her seat, chased after him and quickly grab his arm before he could open the door. The action causing both of them to be surprised. “I-I’ll take back what I said!” Eren gave her a confused and curious look. “You said you don’t need pay, right? Then I’ll hire you! Both as a maid and a bodyguard!” She announced. Eren’s face beamed brightly at that and the tears of sadness that threatened to spill at his face moments ago now became tears of happiness as she declared that he would be HER maid and bodyguard. So he was right all along! No words could describe how happy he was at this moment.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MIKA-CHAN!” 

He said loudly and happily as he gave her the bear hug of the century causing the both of them to fall down on the floor. Eren’s happy chuckles and his repeating words of thank you rang through her ears as she lay down below him staring at the ceiling. Seeming to be lost on her own thoughts. 

_Now what have I gotten into?_


	2. Chapter 2: Of Cleaning and Licking (and Disciplining too)

Having Eren at her home had things done so much easier and although she won’t say it aloud but he’s also fun to be around. He also filled the gap in her heart since she was a child, he gave her the feeling of having a younger brother which her parents weren’t able to give her due to the complications during her birth. Eren also proved himself to be a hard worker but his ways of doing his duties is kind of. . . orthodox to say the least. He would always underestimate his strength leaving a few broken things around her house and would immediately apologize for it. Mikasa having no idea what to do with the boy and the mess he made would just shrug it off and say it’s ok before thinking of ways on how to fix and replace them. But before she could even plan she would see the once broken things now newly replaced by what seemed to be made out of wood and other recyclable things. And it’s an impressive feat of carpentry and craftsmanship to say the least. 

Thinking of no other culprit she asked Eren one time if he was the one who did those which he cheerfully replied that he was. She also asked him how he had learned how to carve wood and fix things in such a short time. He said that he used his titan form to look for materials in the forest and used his claws to carve and cut things which he stated that it would be easier that way instead of using carpentry tools. She praised Eren at that which made the younger to blush furiously. She also swore she heard him purred softly after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was shaping up to be a long day for a certain ravennette. With the fridge full of stock foods and everything around the house is cleaned she had nothing to do. Normally at this hour she would cooked her own meal but now that she had Eren around he was the one who do it for the two of them. Sighing she stared at the TV screen before turning it off. She picked up her glass of milk when it accidentally slipped on her fingers causing it to spill all over on her chest and to the floor. The loud sound of the glass breaking had Eren immediately run from the kitchen through the living room. 

Upon seeing the mess Mikasa made and the spilled milk all over her chest he sprang up into action. Instincts kicking on him. Before she could even move a weight suddenly pinned her down on the couch, trapping her. She looked down to see it was Eren who was pinning her; giving him a confused look. They stared at each other as seconds passed when she opened her mouth to ask him when he did something unpredictable.

Eren lowered his head and Mikasa felt something hot and sticky trailing across her chest. She gasped in surprise as Eren continued licking her chest when he suddenly began to pull down her bra exposing her bare breast at him and that’s where Mikasa lost it. Before she could even realize what she was doing she raised her fist and brought it down to its intended target with a loud cry of panic.

WHAM!

The sharp cry of pain that soon followed was enough to disturb the quiet nature nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m soooo sorry, Mika-chan.”

Eren tearly apologized as he was kneeling in front of her while clutching/nursing his injured head with steam rising from it. The now clean Mikasa is scowling at him for his sudden misbehaviour a while ago. She certainly didn’t like it. She thought she trusted him enough not to take advantage of her and then THIS happened. But then she remembered that Eren ISN’T human so he must’ve not known that what he did was wrong. Hell he probably didn’t even know about women. And maybe he was also acting on instincts too so she couldn’t blame him for the all of it. She sighed and looked at him.

“Eren.”

Eren raised his head at his name being called meeting Mikasa’s softened yet firm gaze. “Just don’t do it next time, alright? It’s not proper to just lick me like that and if you ever want to clean me you could’ve at least ask me.” “O-ok, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He once again apologize as he let out a few sobs. A hand suddenly rest on top of his head and looked up to see Mikasa softly smiling at him. “Don’t cry, I forgive you now. It’s okay don’t cry.” Mikasa shushed him as she gently patted his head.

Eren beamed brightly at her. “Thank you Mika-chan!” He squealed as he gave her a crushing hug. Mikasa just chuckled and returned it, already used to it by now. “Alright, alright now go and get us some snacks. I’m kinda getting hungry now. Ok?” “Yes!” Eren chirped as he bounced happily on his way to the kitchen. “And oh Eren” Eren looked back as Mikasa called him. “If you ever want to clean me use a towel next time ok?” “Yes!” She smiled as she watched him continue his way to the kitchen. 

KNOCK KNOCK

She snapped her head at the door, confused. Who would visit her at this time? She idly wondered. Not her parents she’s sure of that. They always write her a letter or call them a few days prior to their visit to let her know that they will come but she did not receive any as of late. Curious she went to the door and opened it only to have a shock of her lifetime. 

“Good afternoon Mikasa! If you don’t mind, can we come in?” 

And there just standing before her was someone she thought would not meet again along with an unfamiliar blonde at his side.

“Armin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a short chapter. It should be longer but I decided to cut it here since the other parts will spoil the next chapter. I promise it will be longer next chap ^_^
> 
> And also Redcoaster and you too tokilono thank you for your lacatation kink now I had Eren licking Mikasa's breast.
> 
> Thank you so much for that goodbye now i had enough for today


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Annie! (They will totally spoil her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.
> 
> Annie's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. This was harder to write than I thought. I had re-write and edit for days before I was satisfied but even then I'm still not yet satisfied. bruh. 
> 
> Note: Annie is younger than her canon age and will be more clingy to Armin. She will be like a lil chick following its momma hen around. Also she will be a timid person at first.

To say Mikasa is shocked is an understatement. She is beyond that. Not only her friend since childhood that she thought she won’t see again had suddenly appeared at her doorsteps but along with him is a titan like Eren is going to live with them temporarily as Armin would have a business meeting abroad and sadly the younger titan can’t go with him.

She blinked as the loud wail from the younger female hurt both the occupants and visitors eardrums. Mikasa groaned in distress as she watched her friend trying to hush her younger companion with no success. “Annie! Annie! Listen to me. Armin nee-san won’t leave you, you got that? I will leave for just a few weeks and then I’ll come here and pick you up when I got back, ok?” He said as he tried to hush her once more. But this only made it worse by her wailing even louder. Gods how it hurts her ear.

 

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” The youngest wailed.

“Let me go with you please! Don’t leave me. You promised me! I-I’ll also be good so let me come with you! Just don’t leave me please!” She plead as she sobbed harder. Armin groaned not knowing how to explain the reason why she couldn’t go with him. As the Arlert opened his mouth to speak Mikasa beat him to it.

 

“Armin has to go to a business trip and you are not allowed to come no matter how much you cry.” Mikasa groaned irritably with a deadpan expression. She had already enough with her wailings. “B-but why?” Annie asked. “Because you will only be a bother to him.” She deadpanned. Armin gulped at his friend’s wrong choice of words causing the pre-teen to wail even louder. Hurting more both of the human’s ears.

 _Dammit. I just made things worse_. Mikasa thought bitterly as she covered her ears along with her companion. Before either one of them could register what happened Annie suddenly ceased her wailing as her eyes rolled back to her head and fainted on the couch.

“Annie!”

Armin panicked as he tried to wake the younger up. “Don’t worry. I just cast a sleep spell on her. Geez, that voice of hers could kill a bear with it.” A voice said coming from the kitchen. They turned around to see Eren carrying a tray of food and drinks walking towards them. 

“And you are?” Armin questioned. He still haven’t seen him before.

“Eren.”

The brunette introduced himself as he set the plates and cups down on the table between them. Armin turned to Mikasa for answers. “He’s a titan too albeit a magical one.” She shrugged before Armin could voice out his queries. His eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth to ask but then closed it immediately. Instead he turned his head to see the retreating figure of the brunette walking back to the kitchen. 

“So. . .” Armin began as he looked back at Mikasa before giving a short glance to where the male titan had come from. Mikasa then looked at him as she took a sip of her tea.

“How come he is wearing a maid outfit?”

Mikasa suddenly spat out her tea with no idea how to react or explain the embarrassing answer to his question.

Of all the questions he had to ask why does it have to be that?  
______________________________________________________________________________

“So tell me, how did you the two of you meet?” 

After telling him about what happened between Eren and her (and also answering his question earlier) it was time to know about them. Armin sighed as he recalled all the events that replayed in his head. The memories still crystal clear as it played out like a movie.

“Ummm well. . .”  
______________________________________________________________________________

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_The rain continue to pour down as the cold wind blew through a window forcing the person to close it. Said person is sitting down on his makeshift bed as he opened a book to read. The blonde was enjoying his time for himself when he heard a loud thud on the door. He raised his head as he stared at the door. He then waited to see if he would hear it again when the thudding sound came again but it was softer and quieter this time. Armin got up from his makeshift bed and walked towards the door. Now at the door he peeked at the eyehole to see what was on the other side and found nothing. Curious he turned the doorknob and opened the door only to hear a sharp but soft yelp below him._

_Looking down he saw a mop of yellow before opening the door wider and went outside to see that the owner of a mop of blonde was actually a young girl; between 10-12 years of age in a rag clothing hugging herself to keep her warm as she sat in front of his doorstep. The girl then slowly looked up from her position to reveal soft pastel blue eyes staring back at him. Her tiny form trembling furiously as she shivered from the cold. Armin’s eyes softened as he looked at the girl in front of him with pity ‘An orphan.’ He thought. ‘What was she doing here?’ Armin wondered as he stared at the poor girl below him. She must’ve looking for shelter and food when she stumble to his house. Feeling a sense of pity and protectiveness wash over him. Armin then crouched down and kneeled beside the female stranger as he slowly sat down beside her. Making sure he won’t scare her away he spoke to her in a gentle voice as he could manage with a soft gentle smile on his face._

_“Do you want to come inside?”_

_The blonde female just stared at him with those pretty blue eyes. The prettiest he had ever seen. Like the colour of the ocean in a middle of the day. Like the skies above with the sun rising high. The girl just stared at him for a few seconds before she bowed her head and asked. “Is it alright for you?” She spoke timidly as she took a secretive glance at him. Armin’s expression only softened more at the girl’s soft voice. “It’s alright. Plus you look cold and hungry so feel free to come in.” Armin gently offered. This only made the young girl hide her face between her knees. “But won’t I be a bother?” She softly spoke. “No, I live here by myself for quite a while so it’s nice to have someone around the house.” The girl then looked back at him. “Come. It’s getting colder out here.” Armin stretched out his hand in invitation as the young girl reluctantly took it and went inside with him._

_And from there Armin’s life began to change_

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I see.” Mikasa gawked as she heard his story.

“Yeah. And from there she told me everything. From how her father sent her away as punishment to how she got here. I didn’t believe her for a while until she showed me her titan form. I was. . . I don’t know how to react at first but knowing it’s her I was not afraid rather I’m more than happy to accept for who she is and what she is.” Armin said as he stared at his tea. His smile was warm as the tea he is holding. Mikasa smiled at her friend’s sincerity and acceptance of his new friend. She knew Armin ever since they were kids. He knew her blonde friend would do something like that. Out of the two of them, Armin is the sweeter one.He is such a sweetheart that it was not surprising for him to do such a thing. 

The loud ringing from his phone caught the two surprise as the male picked it up and checked. “Oh, it’s just the alarm.” Armin turned off the alarm and put his phone back into his pocket. “It’s nice talking to you but I have to go now and thank you for taking Annie temporarily in.” Armin said as he looked at the sleeping girl on his lap. “I hope she won’t cause any trouble for the two of you. She can be such a prankster sometimes.” Armin chuckled. “It’s alright. We will take care of her for you.” 

“Thank you.”

Armin stood up and headed towards the door as the two childhood friends exchanged goodbyes. With that Armin left leaving Mikasa and a peacefully sleeping Annie on the living room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Annie stirred as she opened her eyes to see that the surroundings around are unfamiliar to her. She quickly sat up as she frantically looked around, searching for the older blonde only to see the short-haired woman from before sitting across from her. 

“Armin nee-san, where is he?” 

“He already went on his way. He said you will be staying here for a while until he comes back.”

With that, tears suddenly began to form in the corner of her eyes that was followed by a series of choked sobs as she started to cry. This was quickly halted when a pair of arms hugged her frame and a hand began to rub gentle circles on her back. Soothing her. “Shhhh, it’s alright Annie. Armin will come back for you. He isn’t the type of person to leave. He’ll come back I promise.” Mikasa gently shushed her. Annie’s eyes widen as she used her name. She liked it. It sounds soft, gentle and soothing to her ears. Like a mother comforting her crying child which perfectly describe their situation. They continued on like this for a few minutes before Annie calmed down and slowly pushed back to separate herself from her. 

 

“B-but won’t I cause you any trouble?”

 

Mikasa shook her head. “No, you won’t. And don’t worry being a bother we don’t mind having you here.” The older reassured as she gently stroke her hair. “But you said I’m a bother.” Mikasa realized as her mouth shaped into an ‘o’ as she remembered at what she said before. “I’m sorry about that. I was just not in a good mood that time. Please forgive me.” The raven apologized as she continued to stroke her head. Annie nodded, confirming that she had already forgiven the older. 

Eren watched the whole scene unfold from across the kitchen, his head lolled to the side as he leaned on the wall with a fond look on his face. Mikasa accepted Annie as their temporary resident with open arms and he too will do the same.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Reiner and Historia! (And oh, there’s a little ficlet at the beginning too ^^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Historia are here folks.
> 
> And yes Historia will be using her real name here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own SNK that is all and late author is late I'm so sorry you guys ;_;

“Annie catch!”

Eren’s joyful scream and laughter rang out through the area and was soon followed by Annie’s. The sound of ball hitting as it was thrown back and forth accompanied the two titans cheerful noises as they played volleyball under the sun’s angry rays. Despite being so unusually hot for summer the two titans weren’t a bit bothered by the heat. It was unknown if it was their body resistance to the temperature or they were just plainly immune to the heat. Mikasa didn’t know and she would rather not know.

As the two titans were playing outside, she was currently sitting on her bed with her eyes close in a light nap and wearing nothing but a tight black bra and a matching underwear. She couldn’t bring herself to wear clothes no matter how much thin they were since it would only get soak in sweat and become uncomfortable to her body. After changing several shirts and tank tops she decided to give up and chose to walk around the house in her underwear. Not that her other two residents mind. Eren had already seen her naked many times when they bathe and help her wash her back and she too doing the same to him. Annie especially since they were both girls.

The two were so engrossed in their play that they failed to notice that their use of strength was slowly getting out of hand. As their cheerful sounds get louder so do their strength getting stronger. They didn’t realize it until Annie hit the ball so hard that she sent it flying past over the brunette’s head and failing to catch it till it hit the closed window on Mikasa’s room that was soon followed by a sharp yelp as the ball hit something hard. The two were petrified in shock and fear for a moment before they sprinted inside the house and went upstairs to check up on the older raven haired woman only to be greeted by a heated glare and a hard whack on each of their heads as Mikasa scolded them. 

The two could do nothing but accept it and hung their heads low in shame and guilt.

After a series of sorries and other apologies being said the two were currently outside the house fixing the window they broke. Annie was in her titan form as she helped Eren fixed the window that they had shattered hours ago. Mikasa was outside with them as she watch the two do their deed from a distance. Eren was gluing the glass to the sill as Annie held him in her palm. It only took him less than a minute to finish before he signalled the blonde to put him down. Annie did so and he jumped down to the ground and not long after Annie transformed back to her human form.

“Is it okay?” Eren asked nervously as he slowly approached Mikasa.

She just stared at him for a few seconds. Her face deep in thought as she looked at him making the titan more anxious as seconds passed by. She let out a soft and long hum before nodding her head. Eren beamed at her as he tried to glomp her. Too bad she already predicted the attack and quickly dodged it making him land on the dirt face first. But despite that, instead of crying he just let out an amused laugh as he rolled on his stomach and doubled-over in laughter. Not knowing why what made him laugh and with no idea how to react, Mikasa quickly joined him in his hysterical laughing and she too burst out in laughter. Finding his laugh amusing. Sooner or later Mikasa was on her butt laughing along with Eren. 

The two seemed like they were mad as they were laughing out of nowhere while Annie watched them from a distance. She started giggling at their antics until she too followed suit in the twos odd behaviour. Her burst of laughter quickly accompanying the older two. Their laughing echoing throughout the forest as birds and other animals joined their cheerful and carefree noises.

____________________________________________________

The sounds of continued raindrops hitting the roof was a soft lullaby to the sleeping occupants. Inside in one of the rooms were two figures laying down on the bed beside each other. Their soft breaths in sync as they sleep comfortably with one of them had his arms around his partner in a protective embrace. The two were sleeping in peace as if nothing could disturb them. Even the loud roar of thunders echoing through sky could not deter their peaceful slumber.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Despite the angry thunders being louder than the soft knocking on the door, the sensitive ears of one of the occupants didn’t missed the soft sound. Opening his emerald eyes with a little difficulty he tried to focus again if the sound was really there or he probably have imagined it. Few seconds had passed and when he haven’t heard the knock again he tried to go back to sleep but he was proven wrong. 

The knocking continued and it was louder this time. Now that he knew the sound was there he got up lazily, unwrapping his arms around his partner as he woke her up. “Mika-chan. Mika-chan. Wake up someone’s on the door.” He gently shake her to wake but it still didn’t work so he tried again which the woman had woken up. With sleep still heavy on her mind and body she asked Eren to answer the door for her which he instantly agreed.

He went downstairs to the living room to open the door. His movements were sluggish as the feeling of sleepiness still hang on to him but he couldn’t help but wonder. Who would come here at this time? Not Annie and Armin for sure. It maybe had a week since Armin picked her up but he’s pretty sure that they wouldn’t visit here at this rate. Not with the weather. He knows how dangerous the forest is during these times. He let out a long and deep yawn before turning the doorknob to open the door. 

Opening the door the first thing he saw was a fog of red then a bob of blonde. He blinked then rubbed his eyes first to rid of the sleepiness and to see the person more clearly. Or what he thought was a person. Now that his vision and mind was clear he could see the figure that was in front of his door way. There on the front of the door was a petite short blonde girl (he almost mistook her for Annie) smiling warmly at him and behind her was a titan. Just like him. Except that it was more heavily built and was covered in armored platings; from head to toe. Even what seems to be his eyes were covered with a red translucent thing on it. The appearance of the titan reminds him somewhat of a superhero character he once watch with Mikasa and Annie on a movie marathon. 

He stared blankly at the titan first and went back to the short girl on front of him. Her smile changing that one of apologetically but the hint of warmness was still there. She was pretty kind of cute on his opinion. She looked like one of the Lolita girls that Mikasa likes to watch on anime shows. 

“Ummm. . . Is Mikasa Ackerman here? This is the location she gave me where she currently live. I-is this the right place?” She shyly asked to him.

Hearing his master’s name put him on alert mode. How did this girl knew her name? Was she like Armin? A friend of hers? From the appearance alone she seem pretty harmless but maybe it was just a façade. He keep up his guard just in case. Especially that she was with another titan. 

“Uh, yeah. What do you need from her?” He nonchalantly asked but didn’t let his guard down.

“Oh, I came here to talk to her. Visit her even but we got lost on the way and ended up in circles until we stumbled to this house. . . And I took this chance to confirm if this house was hers which it did!” She beamed as she finished explaining.

Eren hummed in thought as he studied the girl. Mikasa didn’t mention anything to him about visitors. She usually tell him to prepare and clean the house a few days before their visit but right now. . .

“Can you please wait a sec? I’m going to call her and please come inside.” He opened the door wider to invite her in. Although he was suspicious of this person it was still improper to leave her outside; drenched in the rain and shivering from the cold. He watch her go in for a while before gesturing the armored titan to come inside too. The blonde haired titan widen his eyes first at the gesture and looked around him as if there were others before turning back to him and pointing at himself as if asking if he was talking to him. Eren just smiled and nodded.

The titan then got up to his foot and began glowing. Just like Eren the glow didn’t stop until he shrank to about his size and the glow disappeared. The light revealed a young muscular man in about his late teens (probably a few years older than him) with a heavy built like his other form and pale blonde short hair. The now transformed titan then walked up to him and smiled warmly at him as he mouthed a thanks before following the girl inside. 

Once the two were inside he closed the door and went towards them. “If you please, you can wait here for a moment and uuuuuhm. . .” he stuttered as he forgot to ask her name so he could properly address her.

“Historia.” The girl introduced then pointed to the brute man. “And this is Reiner.” The mentioned nodded at hearing his name. 

“Ok. So Historia-san and Reiner-san. Would you like something to drink?” He politely offered to the two of them. “I would like some hot tea, please. What about you, Reiner?” The girl - Historia asked her companion. Reiner just hummed in thought before settling for the tea too. The same as Historia then. 

Just as the brunette entered the kitchen Mikasa opened the door to their bedroom and walked outside with a yawn. Not noticing of the newly arrived guests she walked down the stairs sleepily as she make her way to the kitchen, probably getting something to drink. 

“Mikasa!”

Historia called as she noticed her on the stairs. Groggily she turned her head at her and her eyes widen to see the blonde sitting on her couch. Smiling and waving at her. “Hi-Historia? What are you doing here?” She quickly asked as she scuffled to her. “H-how did you get here? I thought I haven’t given you the address yet.” She said as her eyes scanned her from head to toe. To see if she wasn’t just imagining things. The shorter girl just chuckled. “Armin gave me the address when he visited here last time. But it seems that it wasn’t so easy to get here since we got lost a couple of times before arriving here.” 

“We?”

“Oh. I haven’t introduce him to you yet.” She quickly pointed to the blonde. “By the way this is Reiner.” She introduced him as they made eye contact. The brute flushed heavily as he saw what she was wearing. Or lack there of. And quickly turned his head away. Curious she was about to ask her friend when she speak first.

“Uhm. . . Mikasa, maybe you might want to put _some_ clothing on your body.” She sheepishly said as she looked at her. The raven then looked down on her body to see what she was talking about and almost screamed. Because she was so surprised at seeing her friend again for years she had forgotten what she was wearing. A thin almost transparent nightgown with no underwear beneath it. Exposing her nude body for all to see. She got so comfortable alone in the house that she got used at walking around naked. Now with another person inside she quickly scrambled up the stairs and to their bedroom to change. Almost bumping on her maid and spilling the tea on him.

Eren turned his head to the two guest with a confused look on his face as Historia just waved at him to brush it off with Reiner still had his head turned away.

____________________________________________________

After everything had settled down a.k.a Mikasa changing something in modest clothing the two long-time friends engaged themselves in a chit-chat with the two titans having a conversation of their own. 

The ravenette sighed and leaned back on her seat as she was again introduced to another titan. Seriously, how many of them are there? First Annie then Reiner. She was beginning to think that some people out there are titans. Not only that but her mind was also buzzed with the fact that Historia and Reiner will be staying over on her house until their problems are settled. As for what problems she refused to speak and so does Reiner so she didn’t nag. 

She and Eren had both arranged and cleaned the room where Annie used to stay for the two temporary residents. Said persons were on the living room being preoccupied by watching T.V or in Reiner’s case, reading a book. Once the two were done they called out to the two that their room was ready and that they can settle in for the night. Mikasa apologizes to Reiner if he would ever sleep on the floor as they don’t have an extra for two which the taller man shrugged it off saying it was alright and that he could sleep with her on the bed. This earned a surprise look on Mikasa but decided to drop it since Eren and her did too but nothing happened to them. 

Later that evening when dinner had been prepared that everyone gathered at the kitchen. The two newly arrivals had their eyes wide when they entered the kitchen. Various dishes, from appetizer to dessert lined up the table as if it was thanksgiving despite being months away. And from across the table a smiling Eren who was now in his signature maid outfit placed the last plate on the table as he gestured them to eat. 

The two were in shock. Historia because of how he had managed to prepare such an amount of that meals in a short span of time and Reiner because of what he was wearing (he swear that he felt a droplet of blood leaking from his nose). 

“Oi. If you two keep staring the food will go cold and you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as much as it was when warm.” Mikasa said as she walked past to the two gawking blondes and took a seat for herself. With Mikasa’s urging the two did the same and placed themselves on the table across from her with Eren sitting beside his master. 

Historia took a glance on the meals first before she picked up the fork and picked the nearest dish on her and popped it on her mouth. Bursts of flavour exploded on her tongue like fireworks as the taste danced around her tastebuds. She chewed her meal and the taste was like heaven. 

“This is so delicious! Eren did you made all of this? OMG! They are so delicious! What’s your secret in making them!? I want to know what ingredients and spices did you use in making these dishes! Please Eren-chan, I want to know!” 

Historia screamed with each sentence inching her face closer to the brunet while the latter just leaned his back the further the girl gets closer. 

“Uhhhhhh. . .” Eren was startled as he was rendered speechless. Taken aback by the girl’s sudden outburst of excitement. 

A pair of strong arms held the tiny girl and returned her from her seat as the brute blonde scolded her.

They continue to eat in peace with Historia wolfing down on her food. This earned her a look from others. One would expect her to eat like a lady. With a fork and a spoon in both hands as she eat slowly but here this so called lady was eating like someone who had been deprived of food for months as she gobble up what her hands get on. 

Reiner was eating slowly and chewed his food first before swallowing. He doesn’t seem to eat much for his built and Mikasa’s sharp eyes had noticed that he hadn’t consumed meat since they started eating. His meal consisted mostly of desserts and vegetables which made her wonder if it was possible for titans to be herbivores (or vegans). 

Eren and Mikasa ate their meals normally with a little chat here and there. Soon enough, the table was littered with empty plates and bowls as the diners finished their meal. They sat down in satisfaction as Eren, with a help from Mikasa and little assistance from the blonde duo cleared the table and washed the dishes. 

After the cleaning was done, they stayed on the living room for sometime. As soon as they step foot on the room the small girl suddenly hugged the taller brunette’s waist and he looked down on her. 

“Eren-chan, please teach me how to cook like you. Your dishes are so amazing and delicious that the foods from first-class restaurants pale in comparison to your cooking. I swear I was dining in heaven when I ate your cooking. Please Eren-chan teach me how to cook.”

Now that he was no longer shocked and startled he absorbed her praise like a sponge and beamed at her words.

“Thank you. I appreciate your kind words and yes, I will definitely teach you how to cook. Just tell me when you’re ready so we can start practicing.” He said as he patted her on her head (like a big bro would do to a loli lol) with a reassuring smile. The short blonde just chuckled and followed him on the living room where Mikasa is shuffling a deck of colourful small cards. Eren instantly recognized this set of deck and bounced to his master with enthusiasm. 

“Nee! Mika-chan, are we going to play Uno today!?” Eren almost yelled as he continued to bounce in excitement as he eyed the card with a smile. “Yeah, since we had dinner early I decided we could play a game before we head off to bed besides I don’t think we could have a movie marathon with the rain.” True to her words the rain got even worse than it was earlier in the morning. The downpour grew heavier and the thunder would roar every 5 mins. Deeming it not to be safe to on the electronics and the black haired woman worried that it could cause a blackout sooner so she prepared candles and flashlight on their side just in case. Or she could ask Eren to light the room with his magic. It could work too.

“Be careful with Eren you guys, he is very good at this game and I barely beat him in this.” She warned as soon as she set the cards down. Remembering the time when they played it last time with Annie. 4 rounds of game and he won 3 of it with Annie getting luck on the last game. Barely on the verge of defeat if it weren’t for her colour change that cause the loss of one certain brunette.

Historia’s mouth shaped into an o as she looked at the green-eyed maid who was grinning from ear to ear at them. Confident that the majority of the win would be his. While Reiner just stared at the cards as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world as Mikasa handed them their set.

Seeing the baffled expression on the larger blonde’s face Eren cannot help but grin in that his chances of winning is more likely. Historia then scoffed at Mikasa’s statement. 

“Hmpf. We’ll see about that. I got better at this game since we last met Mika-chan. And I assure you, since the last time we last played I haven’t tasted loss once. Not even once. In fact I was dubbed the ‘Uno Master’ by my classmates and co-workers because of this. I won’t lose now.” The small blonde said smugly as if she were a queen being challenged by a peasant. Mikasa just smirked at her.

“If you have watched him play the game, I don’t think you will say that again. Krista~”

She grinned as the shorter woman gave her a scowl on the old nickname as she placed her card down. Taking the first turn. 

The game went on and on. Cards stack on one another. Colours and numbers keep shifting with every turn. With a little help from the so called ‘Uno Master” Reiner managed to finally get the game until he could play on his own. Almost beating the brunette in one of the rounds until he used the reverse on the blonde making him lose. After 7 continuous rounds of game Eren finally managed to scoop up 4 victories with the rest having one each.

“WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” The brunette cheered as he once again had the most wins in the whole group. The blonde Reiss just slumped on her seat as her larger companion comforted her. Mikasa was just grinning the entire time at the blonde as she was proven wrong. 

____________________________________________________

All in all the game was fun and everyone had enjoyed the entire time. When the clock tick at 10 pm everyone had said their goodnight and went to their own rooms. 

“Nee, Mika-chan.”

“Hm?”

“Tonight was very fun. I haven’t been able to have fun like this since Annie left.” Eren mumbled from behind her. “Eren, it’s only been a week.” She replied as she yawned. “Yeah, but still I miss having fun and playing games like this. Wish it could last forever. . .” He trailed off as his eyes became droopy. The game had tired him out than he thought. “You are such a little kid you know.” Mikasa teased as she turned around to face him and playfully patted his head. For some reason the kid really liked it and hasn’t taken it as an offense much to her surprise. “Of course I am!” he chirped as he opened his emerald eyes to look at her. His eyes hazy as he tried to fight off the drowsiness just to look at her one last time and gently wrapped her in his embrace with her head on his chest; his right hand on her back while the other on the back of her head. 

The two slept on like this for the remainder of the night. The continuing sound of pitter-patter outside a soothing lullaby for the two slumbering figures nestled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends reunite! (It doesn’t go well though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry for the long wait. School has been rough for me plus wi-fi is not being friendly. Here enjoy the chapter.

The air surrounding inside the Ackerman household harbours different kinds of delicious scents coming from the two people working on the kitchen. Historia and Eren were currently working on the new dish that Mikasa had fished from her old storage box while Reiner was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen; his eyes focused as he watched them work and secretly taking notes for the future. His actions didn’t go unnoticed though as the sharp eyes of the raven-haired woman secretly watched him from across the other room. 

“Aaaaaaaand done! See? I told you it was just easy.” Eren said as Historia placed the bowl on the table; just right in front of her brute companion. “Well Reiner, why don’t you give it a try? You too Eren since you know this recipe better.” Historia shyly said. The two took each bite of her work. 

“This is delicious! Congrats Krista! You finally mastered the Miso Soup!”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Hehehehehehe. . .”

The brunette just chuckled as he dodged a ladle being swiped at his head. Another thing that he learned in this session is how to dodge Historia’s tantrum whenever he poked fun at her.  
________________________________________________

“Eren, can I ask you something if that is alright with you?” Said brunette just threw a curious glance at the larger blonde. “Hm? Oh sure. What is it?” 

“Where did you learn to cook? Besides Mikasa that is. I have heard from her that you already knew a few dishes before you met her.” 

“Ah. I learned from other people too since I can transform into a human and sometimes I read books about cooking when I’m not doing anything or watch cooking shows.”

Reiner just stared at him for a moment before he snorted a laugh at him. “You really do like to hang out with humans.” Eren just nodded his head at that and Reiner’s eyes turned solemn. “But be careful though. Hanging out with them can hurt you too.” He said in a low voice as not to be heard by the other two from the different room. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” Reiner just gave him a sad look.

“Eren, how old are you?”

“Eh?”

“I said how old are you?”

Eren was about to answer his question when he realized what he was getting at and slowly glanced at the floor. “Eren, you should not be too attached to that human. The difference between you and her were great. Not only by species standard but the age gap as well. You maybe teens in our years but do you know how many lifetime that is for humans?”

Eren didn’t answer him. Too lost in his own thoughts. Reiner didn’t expect an answer from him so he stood up and walked away when the younger’s voice spoke out to him. “But what about your relationship with Historia?” he wondered. 

“I merely just take care of her. That brat sure knows how to get in trouble but had no idea how to get out. Not only that but I’m also doing it. . . as a payment of sorts. Of course, I try my best not to get ‘too’ attached to her.” He answered before walking away again.

“We’re the same then.”

This made Reiner halt in his steps. “Huh?”

“I’m doing this for her because I chose to. It’s my choice to be her maid and her friend so what makes you think you have the right to say that?” He said with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice. Reiner turned to him and saw tears threatening to fall down emerald eyes. “Don’t you think I don’t know that? Of course I do. I am painfully aware that our time together is fleeting and that she would be gone someday. But you know what? It’s better to live my life cherishing and caring someone than living alone by myself. I don’t care how many times I get hurt but as long as I cared and cherished someone it’s fine with me.” _After all, you don’t know how painful and lonely it is to be alone for your whole life_. Was what he wanted to say but kept to himself. The thoughts too bitter for him to handle. Reiner’s eyes only widened at that.

“Also I realized that we’re the same at the end. Both of us are not immortal. Us titans too have a limit in this world. We will also be gone here too like those humans. The only difference is that we stay here much longer than them. I hope you are aware of it but we too also have a lifespan just like those humans.” And with that the brunette walked away. Leaving a stunned Reiner behind.  
________________________________________________

A week had passed since the two talked. Their relationship was strained at first causing the two humans to worry at them but didn’t interfere as they think that it was up to the two to make-up. But of course if everything gets worse that’s the time they step in. For now, they let the two be. After the third day had passed Reiner talked to him again and apologized to which Eren easily forgave him. Their relationship went back to normal much to the relief of the two.   
Everything was back to normal again when Armin called asking if they could come to her house once again since Annie is getting bored and that he need an excuse so he could get away from the boring event that his company is going to host which Mikasa nonchalantly agreed. She thought that by inviting Armin here would be a good idea so they could have a mini friendship reunion. She told that to Historia which she became excited and enthusiastic about and Eren too when he overheard the two talking. The enthusiastic brunette then told Reiner about Annie which the bigger gave a surprised reaction that there was another titan besides them. 

Armin arrived two days later bringing along a stoic but excited Annie. Eren was the first one to greet them followed by an excited Historia who had tackled Armin to the ground when she attempted to give him a bear hug. 

“Eeeeeeeeeek! Is this Annie that you were talking about? Omg! She’s so cute!” Historia squealed when she laid eyes on her. “Hello, Annie. I’m Historia and the man behind me is Reiner. He is also a titan like you.” She introduced herself along with her companion. Annie just cocked her head on the two before introducing herself. 

“Hello.”

“Soooooooooo cute!” Historia squealed again and attempted to glomp the younger girl only for the said girl to side-step causing Historia to fall face first on the ground.

“Eeeeeeeeeh! Why don’t you let me hug you!?” The older whined from her spot.

“No.” Annie replied stoically. 

“Eh!?”

“Might as well let her. She’ll keep crying if you don’t.” A masculine voice said from behind. Both the newly arrived blonde looked up to see Reiner approaching the youngest. Annie just cocked her head at him before turning to look at the blonde kneeling on her spot, nearly on the verge of tears. Feeling guilty of making someone cry she nodded her head at her. 

“Really? You’d let me?” 

“Yeah.”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!”

And with that Historia glomped the younger titan and nuzzled her head to hers, feeling the softness of it and inhaling the scent of whatever shampoo the younger used. “Cute~” The Reiss squeaked while still attaching herself to the child. The latter not giving a reaction to it all; keeping her stoic expression on the duration of it. 

“Alright, alright. That is enough. You can hog Annie all you want later, Krista. But let’s have lunch first. Eren made enough for all of us.” Mikasa’s voice rang out from the kitchen as she walked out from said place. As soon as Mikasa said that and hearing ‘Eren’ and ‘made us lunch’ in the same sentence everyone made a mad dash straight to the kitchen and she could only shake her head at that.  
________________________________________________

“This is so amazing. I wish this would last forever.” Historia said as she stretched out her body before glomping Annie for the nth time. Everyone is gathered at the living room watching Annie and Eren playing the newest Dissidia NT on PS4. Everyone else had mellowed down after eating too much for lunch and instead resorted to have tea at the living room. The two youngsters instead chose to play video games. 

“Well too bad I had to go to work everyday and not having enough time for this. But yeah, gathering around here doing nothing sounds like a dream too.” Armin replied as he slumped down on the couch. “That reminds me. Mikasa, how do you sustain yourself and Eren here? As far as I know you didn’t get a job, right?” Historia asked as she wondered how the two sustain themselves here. The Ackerman took a sip of her tea first before replying to the Reiss. “Well, the forest almost had everything to offer. As for money, I rely on my small savings I had when I was a teenager. Sometimes I sell my crops here on the city with the assistance of Eren.” She said as she took another sip of her tea.

Historia and Armin’s mouth shaped to an ‘o’ as they listened to her. “Wow, it’s something else living here in the mountains, huh?” The Arlert voiced out. “But what about the wild animals here? Don’t they cause trouble by eating your crops or destroying it?” He continued.

“Ah, about that. I had difficulty at first especially that happens in occasion but Eren mainly took care of that. Ever since he moved in, he made territorial marks around this area so that no wild animals could get near here.” Mikasa answered.

“That makes sense. Since he thinks that this is his home now, it’s only logical for him to mark his territory. But still, that behaviour for a titan is very unusual.” Reiner said as he sweat-drop. Imagining different scenarios on his head as how Eren would mark the territory around here. “That’s also the reason why I was able to navigate my way here. His scent mark is potent.” Reiner finished. 

“Hey! Does that mean I smell!?” Eren complained from the side. Pausing the game to shout at his older companion. Reiner only grumbled.

“No. What I mean is that the scent mark you placed here is very potent. I could smell it like miles away. Do you really have to do that?” Reiner asked the younger brunette. Not understanding why it was necessary for him to do it.

“Yeah, so I could scare those pests away. They keep coming back here and destroy the crops occasionally plus I don’t like unwelcome visitors here stepping on our place.” He said as he resumed the game and continued playing. Reiner could only sighed at that.

“Speaking of which, Historia have you already found a new house yet?” Armin asked as she eyed the smallest in the group. Historia only looked at him before looking at Mikasa with a sheepish expression. “Well, after staying here for some time I realized that. . . I prefer to live here with Mikasa and Eren. I think it’s more convenient and comfortable around here plus the houses that were being sold in the city are very expensive.” She said. 

“You only wanted Eren’s cooking.” Reiner butt in. “Be quiet!” The petite human barked before continuing. “So um, Mikasa can we live with you and Eren from now on starting today?” She sheepishly asked.

This caught the raven-haired woman surprised. She haven’t thought about living with her but if they had no other place to stay. . . 

“Alright. You can stay with us here.” She said, allowing her two temporary occupants to be a permanent one. Historia beamed and her eyes sparkled with glee. “Really!? Thank you very much Mika-chan!~” The blonde thanked her friend using Eren’s nickname for her and tried to glomp her only for a pillow to be roughly shoved on her face. “I get it that you are happy and all. But if you want someone to victimize by your hug. Feel free to glomp Annie over there anytime.” She said pointing to the blonde on the side, still battling against Eren using a blonde swordsman against him. 

“Nope. I don’t want to disturb Annie while she’s playing. She might get upset and she seemed really hooked into it. Welp! I’ll just have Armin to glomp on instead.” She said as she threw herself over on to him causing the Arlert to lose balance and lay down on the couch on his side. The Reiss giggling as she constricted the other blonde in her hold. Mikasa just sighed at the sight. 

She could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6: Annie goes to school (Not that she really needs to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the city to help Armin pick things out for Annie. Which turns out she is already going to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many months has it been? *looks around nervously* Ahahahahaha anyways. . . here's the new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story

“Remind me why are we here again?”

“That’s because we’re going to help Armin pick things for Annie.”

The conversing pair were on a stationary store to buy some school supplies for the youngest titan. Eren had been staring at a pen before picking it up and handing it to Mikasa to have her a look. “Yeah, right. I couldn’t believe Annie is already getting interested in human things despite being barely over a year here.”

“Speak for yourself.” Eren could only chuckle at his companion’s dry reply. He isn’t going to deny it but the human world did interest him. “Hey, Mika-chan. Do you think she’ll like this?” Said woman turned her head around to inspect the pen on her companion’s hands. “Hmmmm. . . I don’t know but knowing her standards, she’ll probably like it. Why don’t you go ask her if she’s interested?” “Gotcha!” The brunette replied with enthusiasm. “And oh yeah.” Eren then turned his head at her with a questioning look. “Could you also ask her if she also like this notebooks I chose?” Mikasa then handed out a set of colourful notebooks to him. “Sure!” He happily replied before making his way through the stationary store to look for the blonde pair. 

Meanwhile. . .  
__________________________________________

“She’s going to pout again if you gave her that.”

“Ugh. . . what does she even want anyways?”

The other blonde pair were arguing over on another aisle on what kind of things that the younger titan would like. The brute always getting the wrong things as Annie would either pout or sulk at his suggested items. Reiner failing to catch the girl’s interest and this lead to a small petty argument between him and Historia. “Annie likes colourful and cute things.” Historia then showed him a pencil case with a rainbow design. “Like this.” She stated as she hand him the item to allow the older to inspect it to get her point across. The taller then scrutinized the item before giving her a questioning look. “She likes this things?” Historia only face-palmed at that. “Of course, she’s only a child.”  
__________________________________________

 

Annie stared at the pastel blue backpack with obvious interest that was hanged above the stall. She wanted to wear that backpack on her first day of school. Although the bag itself is plain for its solid and pure colour it still catch her interest nonetheless. Unlike the other bags that are too dark or too light on her eyes this one is just a right shade and it’s also her favourite colour too.

_‘Cute’_

“Annie, have you already chose which bag you like?” Armin’s voice cut out her thoughts as he approached her with a few items in hands. Annie nodded as she point on the bag for him to see. Armin’s eyes widen slightly with surprise as he looked at the bag she chose before turning his head back at her with a warm smile. “So, you like that, huh? You chose a simple one this time.” He said before calling a sales lady to get the bag for them. Only did Armin realized why Annie chose it when the bag was handed to him by the sales lady. “I see now why you chose it. Its colour is very unique and not only that but it seems that it is also made out of tougher materials.” He said as he inspected the bag in his hands. _‘The outside seems to be made of silk but the inside is made of leather. It also has several extra pocket to store small items inside. Not to mention the hue of the bag as well. Annie sure knows how to pick her things.’_ He thought as he continued to inspect the bag. _‘I’m pretty sure this is costly.’_ And like what his mind is dreading the bag surely costs a lot and he almost dropped the items he is holding on the floor. 

₱ 3,000.00

Armin gulped as he checked on the price tag again. It’s ten times more expensive than the regular ones. He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt and saw Annie with a questioning look on her face. It was as if she sensed that there was something wrong with him. Knowing that he just gave her a reassuring smile. “No, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” He then fish the wallet on his pocket to check if he would have still some money left. He didn’t want to go home hungry and moneyless. After counting the total amount of the items in his hands (including the bag) and the cash on his wallet Armin sighed in relief. There would still be some cash left that is enough to feed them both. And to pay the travel fare.

“Alright. We can take this one.” Annie’s eyes widen and beamed with glee. “Now, let’s take this to the cashier to be paid so we can take this home. We will also wait for the others outside until they’re done.” He said as she took her hand and went for the cashier with Annie nodding along. It was when they are near the cashier that something caught Annie’s eyes. It was a kitten keychain that is made of fur. The fluffiness of it catching the young girl’s interest. Annie let go of Armin’s hands and went to make a grab on the keychain. She was about to grab it when a voice called out to her. 

“Annie!” Said girl halted before turning her head to the voice. “Eren?” The boy mentioned stopped a few feet away from her looking at her with excitement. Annie cocked her head curiously. What made him so excited? The brunette then crouched at her level and gave her the brightest smile he could muster. “Annie! Look, look! Isn’t this pen cute? Also! Mika-chan wanted to show you the notebooks she got for you.” Eren said as he showed her the mentioned items to her. Annie’s eyes brightened again with glee as she looked at the items in her friend’s hands. _‘They were all so pretty and the pen. . . It’s cute.’_ “Do you like it?” Eren’s voice quiver with excitement. Annie nodded at him. “Yash! Then I’ll let Mika-chan know that you took a liking to it. She’ll be very thrilled when she learned that you liked it!” Eren chirped as he stood up and left, leaving the young blonde nodding as he took his leave.

Annie would’ve grab hold of the accessory if another voice hadn’t interrupted her. “Hey, Annie!” The younger female turned her head around once more at her name being called. Looking towards the source she saw an excited Historia jogging towards her with her calmer companion behind her walking. Did she found other interesting items like Eren? Her mental query was answered when the shorter woman held out a pencil case. “Look! I found this pencil case while looking some colouring materials for you. Isn’t it cute? And oh! It goes along well what we had bought for you.” She said as she held the pencil case and colouring pens together. Like what Historia said the two items match together and Annie’s eyes widen in interest. “It’s cute. . .” She cooed at the object as she held the two matched objects in her hands. The Reiss giggled at this and blew a raspberry at her larger companion with said companion throwing a blank look at her. 

“Well, since you like it. Why don’t we pay it on the cashier so we can purchase all the materials needed, hm?” Annie only nodded at that as she stared at the keychain. Wondering if she should still take it since they already bought more than enough materials for her. After contemplating for a few seconds she decided not to as she was also worried that they would run out of money and that they did so much for her. Annie then left to head for the counter where a wondering Armin and a bubbly Historia was. However, this didn’t go unnoticed by a certain someone.   
__________________________________________

The six found themselves standing in front of a small old boring looking clothing store. Reiner stole a quick glance at Annie before staring at Historia. “I thought she hated this kind of stuff.” The brute blankly said. Historia scratch her head before sighing. “Well, this is the store that the school had issued. We can’t go against the rules.” 

After Historia is done explaining the six went inside the boring looking building. The moment they stepped inside they were proven wrong. In contrast to its exterior appearance, the inside looked like one of the stalls in a shopping mall. Clean tiles carpeted the floor and the walls are pristine unlike the dusty walls of its outside appearance. Several sets of uniforms from different schools aligned at the walls and shelves and is organized by education levels and which school they are from.

“Good afternoon Ma’am and Sir. Welcome to Jewel Meigh’s clothing and uniform shop.”

A young woman in red saleslady uniform greeted them as they entered the store. The six were in awe at how ‘new-looking’ and pristine the interior compared the outside. 

“The exterior of this building had me fooled.” Eren commented as he walked forward to look for the uniform that the school had designated for its student to wear. “You’re right. I thought at first that this shop are like the others. Simple and boring.” Historia said as she too went to search for the matching uniform. 

Unlike her other companions Mikasa went straight to the saleslady who greeted them and asked where the school’s middle-school uniform is located. The young lady kindly pointed her to the corner where the middle school uniform is found. Mikasa then went to the pointed location after thanking the saleslady and started to rummage the clothesline to look for the right uniform. Once she found it she called the others that know that she already found it.

“So how many sets of uniform should we buy for her?” Mikasa queried as she check the price tag. 

“These uniforms are costly and I can’t buy no more than three. Hey, Annie. Is it okay for you if you have to repeat the same uniform you wear?” Armin asked the young girl. Afraid he might disappoint her after learning that she took a liking to the school uniform design. Annie only nodded, understanding a little of the concept of money and economics by now. 

“Alright. Then it’s settled.” Armin sighed in relief.  
The other four went to wait outside as Armin, accompanied by Annie paid for the uniform before meeting his friends outside. The group of six then decided to settle on a recently opened ice cream shop to take a break from all the shopping they did. 

“This is amazing! It felt like years since I visited the city.” Historia cheerfully said as she take a spoonful of her ice cream. “Hey, Mikasa. Did you miss the city? I mean, it’s almost 10 years now since you left here.” The blonde woman looked at the mentioned with curiosity. Mikasa suddenly stop eating as she began to stare at the distance, lost in her thoughts. Eren noticed this and worry began to spread in his being.

“Mika-chan?”

 

“You know. . . I never really thought of it before. Now that you mention it, I kind of miss the city life though only a little.” Mikasa confessed as she too pop an ice cream in her mouth. “So you really enjoyed living up there, huh?” The blonde woman smiled at her and Mikasa nodded in return. “Speaking of which, why don’t you go visit your parents someday? I’m pretty sure a visit from you would make them very happy instead of them visiting you.” 

Mikasa froze at this and slowly turned around to face her blonde friend. “Heh?”

 

“What do you mean ‘heh?’ Oh come on! You should go outside of that tiny forest of yours and enjoy the city life even just for once! Plus, your parents will be very grateful if you come by and say hello to them.” Historia beamed at her black haired friend. Mikasa looked down on her cup as she took some time contemplating her words before sighing.

“Alright. I’ll visit them sometime.” And Historia gave her the best smile she could muster.

__________________________________________

They were on their way home when Armin suddenly remembered to buy new shoes for her. So they stopped by at a local shoe store and find the best black shoes they can find. Their shopping went on peacefully until Eren complained. 

“Why does everyone have to wear the same thing at this so called school?” The chocolate-haired titan whined. Mikasa hummed in thought as she looked back at the shoes resting on the shelves. “It’s to reduce the differences. Men, women, Japanese and foreigners are all the same. That’s important to know.” She blankly said as she took one that seems to fit Annie’s size.

“What happens if you’re different?” Eren asked curiously.

Mikasa was quiet for a moment before she answered back. “Sometimes you’re eliminated.” Suddenly horrible flashbacks flashed through his mind before he went back to reality. Sensing that she might have hurt her titan companion at those words she continued. “It might not be like that for titans, but humans tend to easily dislike things that are different from themselves.”

Eren hmphed at that and turned away, staring to a pile of shoes on a shelf behind Mikasa with no particular interest. “That’s a foolish belief if you ask me.” He snorted. If there is one thing he learned about humans, is that they get terrified easily and anything that makes them terrified were scorned, hated and eliminated by humanity.

Mikasa nodded her head at his statement. “Yes, I agree. But. . . everyone is afraid of things that are different.” Eren hung his head at that. He suddenly remembers Mikasa’s reaction when they met for the second time. “I kind of understand.”

A hand suddenly grab the hem of Mikasa’s dress and looked down to see a worried looking Annie. The older smiled at her and patted her head in reassurance. “Sorry. That wasn’t really my intention. Thanks for your concern.” 

Their shopping went on smoothly and thankfully Armin still has enough budget to pay for the girl’s shoes. Armin and Annie then parted ways with them as they head home with Eren transforming into a titan once they reached the deeper part of the woods to make the trip home easier. 

At home, Mikasa received a message from Armin and opened it up to see a picture of Annie in school uniform. She showed at this to Historia and the two titans. Eren and Historia squealed in delight.

“Annie-chan is so cute! Awwwwwww! I can’t wait till I met her in person with those uniforms on!” The Reiss chuckled. “Me too! She looks so adorable in this!” Eren chirped as he snatched the phone from his master’s hands. “Yes yes you can all meet her this coming Monday when she first go to school.” Eren and Historia squealed yet again.

Mikasa then smiled as she retrieved her phone back and stared at Annie’s picture with the caption ‘Annie is having his first day of school! And she’s excited!’ blaring above the photo.

_For some reason. I feel so proud of you Annie._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:
> 
> Many thanks to Eurasian Lynx for helping me out on this! And also I'm inspired by Redcoaster's Rogue. Check out her story it's awesome XD
> 
> This fic will not follow the anime as you can see. This is just a collection of drabbles and crack.
> 
> (And don't you think Eren calling Mikasa Mika-chan cute?) XD


End file.
